


Slit mouthed woman strikes again

by NordicPossession



Series: Horror_Dreams [15]
Category: Men in Black (Movies), Men in Black: The Series, Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mummy: The Animated Series, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NordicPossession/pseuds/NordicPossession
Summary: This is just one dream in a short series of dreams that has to do with the slit mouthed woman. This short series that involves the slit mouthed woman is the most absolutely horrific series of dreams about the slit mouthed woman that I have ever had in my life and as you my dear readers well know I have bad hundreds of dreams that involve the slit mouthed woman. This series of dreams that involves her simply happens to be the most terrifying and horrific out of them all.
Relationships: Friends - Relationship, enemies - Relationship
Series: Horror_Dreams [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1218645





	Slit mouthed woman strikes again

**Author's Note:**

> This is just one dream in a short series of dreams that has to do with the slit mouthed woman. This short series that involves the slit mouthed woman is the most absolutely horrific series of dreams about the slit mouthed woman that I have ever had in my life and as you my dear readers well know I have bad hundreds of dreams that involve the slit mouthed woman. This series of dreams that involves her simply happens to be the most terrifying and horrific out of them all.

There I was rolling this creepy as fuck alien being that was lying on a stretcher that came into my universe from the Men In Black universe. It had two heads that looked like those ginger bread people that you see during the holidays but otherwise looked like one of those humanoid creatures that several famous horror artists have created in their own universes. Anyways it was creepy and it was mad at me no less for whatever reason. It had crash landed somewhere and I was one of the people called in to handle the situation.

The decepticons Shockwave and Knockout from the Transformers Prime universe ran alongside me and they were trying to explain to the creature what was happening to its body and why it was dying. The creature did not listen however and continued to blame me for everything that was happening to it. I simply listened to it screech at me in silence. Finally we reached the hospital room that we were assigned to use and got to work trying to save this creatures life. 

I don’t know how many hours or days went by but we three non-stop worked around the clock in order to try to save this rather mean creatures life whom would not stop bickering with us three. After working hours upon hours or days upon days without rest or sleep I decided that I needed a nice long break away from this horrid creature so I excused myself in which Shockwave replied with a, “a most logical choice.” 

So as I slowly walked back down the long ass hall from whence we came Rose Tico from the Star Wars universe passed by me in a rush. I wondered why she was here but knocked the thought out of my head. Soon I met up with Imhotep from the Mummy Animated Series universe and Rose Tico’s sister. They two were just as tired as I was and we slowly began walking down a emergency escape stairway that was on the outside of the building. All of a sudden we three heard what sounded like distant cackling of a woman and the screams of the two decepticons. 

“Holy crap what was THAT!?!?” I exclaimed while beginning to run back up the first flight of stairs that we three had just walked down. Imhotep grabbed me and said in a hushed whisper, “Sweets no! I feel as if something is extremely off all of a sudden!” “Hell I think someone or something is nearby because I feel as if a horrifying presence has overcome me all of a sudden!” said Rose Tico’s sister in a hushed whisper as well. “Holy crap, look!!!” I said in a normal volume of voice whilst pointing at a fresh trail of blood that went down the stairs all the way to the ground below. “Oh sweet Jesus!!” Rose Tico’s sister exclaimed. “Oh shit something in my brain is telling me that the Slit-Mouthed-Woman is nearby and I think it maybe correct.” I said hunched over in growing terror. “WTF is a Slit-Mouthed-Woman Sweets?” Imhotep said all flustered because he too was getting ever more terrified as I was. “Trust me you do NOT want to know my precious!!” I said whilst staring wide eyed in terror at the trail of blood before us. “You are impossible my sweets! I feel as if I am about to piss myself here because I’m so goddamn terrified!” Imhotep said whilst slapping me in annoyance. 

So we three began slowly walking down the flights of stairs whilst staring in terror at the trail of blood. Finally we got down to the ground level and their was Rose Tico slowly walking along and it looked as if she was dragging something invisible along behind her that was leaving the fresh trial of blood. “Rose what are you doing here and want are you carrying behind you!?” Her sister exclaimed whilst cornering her. I cornered the other side of Rose and Imhotep cowered in terror close behind me. “Leave me alone please.” Rose Tico politely demanded of us. “We just want to know Rose. Everything will be okay.” I kindly assured her. “It will for me but not you guys if you continue to bother me.” Rose said already starting to grow angry. “Sweets do as she says!!!” Imhotep exclaimed whilst hitting my back. I suddenly noticed a large pool of fresh blood behind the stairs and asked, “Rose, what is all of this blood from?” “Please tell us.” Rose’s sister said right after I asked my question. “You guys should not be here! You guys should not have gotten yourselves involved!! That alien being was NOT an alien being from the Men in Black universe that crash landed here on our planet!! Slit-Mouthed-Woman come forth!!!” Rose Tico yelled. 

All of a sudden the horrific scream roaring and footsteps that of a extremely angry Slit-Mouthed-Woman came out of nowhere charging toward us three at impossible speeds. All of a sudden a black and tan blur that appeared to be that of a ghastly Japanese woman with a disfigured face rushed right past me at impossible speeds. Rose’s sisters mouth and cheecks then erupted in a shower of blood right after we all heard what sounded like sheers slicing through flesh. she then screamed while she clasped her hands to her now bloody cut up face. I screamed and Imhotep screamed whilst pissing himself. He then fainted and the Slit-Mouthed-Woman was gone as quickly as she had come leaving us with her quickly subsiding cackling evil laughter and vanishing footsteps. 

“I warned you guys, I warned you.” Rose Tico said whilst vanishing right before mine and her sisters terrified crying eyes.


End file.
